


Two of a Kind

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, kitty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wants to nap but Sehun has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ fic exchange Maknaerulez.

“Ow, cut it out,” Jongin hisses, taking a swipe at Sehun. The other kitty dodges easily, a cute pout forming on his lips for a second before he smirks and dives right back in.  
  
“Come play with me,” he says, continuing to poke at Jongin’s black ears. They twitch in annoyance against Sehun’s prodding fingers.  
  
“No,” Jongin replies, rolling over on the couch. “Can’t you see I’m trying to nap?” He pulls one of the cushions over his head in attempt to defend his ears from Sehun’s sharp claws. “Go away.”  
  
Sehun huffs but he’s not one to give up so easily and he reaches for Jongin’s tail instead. He pulls at the black fur and twists his tail awkwardly, in exactly the way he knows that Jongin hates. “Jongin,” Sehun whines. “Come on. You’ve been napping all day. Let’s have some fun!”  
  
Jongin’s answer is immediate. “No.” He glares threateningly over at Sehun before making himself comfortable on the couch again.  
  
Clearly his plan isn’t working but that just means that Sehun needs to try another tactic. He climbs on top of the couch, draping himself over Jongin and snuggles into him. This time Jongin’s only complaint is a hissed, _you’re squishing my tail_ , which Sehun quickly shifts to accommodate. “Better?” Sehun asks, nuzzling his face into the back of Jongin’s neck.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin says after a moment. The couch is too small but it’s cozy with the two of them cuddled together and Jongin actually likes being pressed down by Sehun’s weight like this. He’s almost lulled back to sleep by Sehun’s warmth when the kitty starts to purr very loudly, directly into his ear. Which is weird because Sehun only purrs like that if someone’s petting him or he’s about to go into–  
  
Jongin’s eyes snap open when Sehun starts gently rutting against his ass. He probably isn’t even aware that he’s doing it yet. “Sehun,” Jongin asks as calmly as he can. Sehun just hums in response to his name and Jongin feels Sehun’s tongue dart out to lick at his neck. “Is your heat starting right now?”  
  
Sehun freezes in mid lick and he stops moving his hips but Jongin can still feel his hard on pressing against his ass. Sehun scrambles off, seating himself at the end of the couch where Jongin’s feet are. He looks scared, eyes wide and with his ears pressed back, flat against his hair. “Possibly?” He says. “But Joonmyun isn’t back from work yet. What am I going to do?”  
  
“Don’t be stupid, I’ll take care of you until he gets home.” Jongin says with a frown as he sits up to stretch the laziness out of his muscles. He’s still kind of pissed that Sehun interrupted his nap, but it can’t be helped; going into heat is not exactly something Sehun can control. Though it certainly explains why Sehun’s been extra annoying today, it always happens before his heat.  
  
“But–”  
  
“Shut up and go get the lube,” Jongin interrupts, glaring at him. When Sehun still hasn’t moved Jongin sighs and says, “ _Now_ , Sehun. Do you want to fuck me or not?” It’s almost comical how fast that gets Sehun moving and he nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get into the bedroom.  
  
When Jongin finally drags himself up off the couch and follows Sehun into the bedroom, he gasps at the sight that awaits him. Clothes litter the floor inside and Sehun’s laying on his back against the bed with the bottle of lubrication opened beside him. He pumps his hand quickly up and down the hard length of his erection and Jongin just stands there admiring the view of Sehun pleasuring himself. “Jongin,” Sehun says breathlessly when he notices Jongin standing in the doorway. Jongin’s cock twitches in his pants at the completely wrecked sound of his voice. “Help.”  
  
“I’m coming,” Jongin says, working on shedding his own clothes as he makes his way to the bed. His shirt and pants end up in a pile on the floor beside Sehun’s and not long after, his underwear too. “I’m here.”  
  
Sehun moans his name as Jongin bats his hands away and replaces them with his own. “Faster,” he whispers even as his hips gain speed, pumping his arousal in and out of the tight ring of Jongin’s fingers. “Jongin, it’s hot.”  
  
“I know,” Jongin replies, glancing up at his face. Sehun’s pupils are blown, eyes half lidded as he watches his cock disappear into Jongin’s fist. “It’s okay.” He helps as much as he can, stroking Sehun the way he likes it and twisting for that extra bit of friction but it’s not enough. Sehun’s mewling desperately, begging _please, please, please_ because _it’s too hot_ and _Jongin, please make it stop_.  
  
Jongin releases his grip on Sehun’s dick for a moment and Sehun hisses in disapproval but Jongin just hisses right back at him. “Just a second,” he says, doing his best to pin Sehun’s hips to the mattress with hands that are coated in a thin layer of lube. Then Jongin shifts until his head is in between Sehun’s thighs and he takes the leaking cock into his mouth. Sehun’s hips are restless beneath his palms but Jongin keeps them down as his lips close around the head and he sucks hard. Sehun’s releases a choked off moan in response as Jongin slides further down his cock, humming and purring around him.  
  
The only warning that Sehun gives before he’s about to come is a high-pitched whine coming from the back of his throat and his fingers tangling tightly in Jongin’s hair, forcing him down to the base. Sehun’s entire body tenses under Jongin and his cock throbs as he blows his load against Jongin’s tongue. Jongin does his best not to choke on the sudden release of warmth into his mouth as he continues to suck Sehun through his orgasm. He only stops when Sehun weakly pushes his head away, but even then he leans back in to clean up whatever he wasn’t able to swallow with soft, kittenish licks.  
  
“Thanks,” Sehun says as he gets his breathing back under control.  
  
A moment of silence stretches between them before Sehun suddenly sits up and stares at him with eyes so wide that it nearly gives Jongin a heart attack. “What the hell, Sehun?”  
  
“You’re purring,” Sehun says. “Are you going into heat too?”  
  
Now that Sehun mentioned it, Jongin _does_ feel a little bit hot and he’s pretty sure that it’s not just from his untouched erection, curved up towards his belly. “Fuck,” he says instead of answering. He makes a grab for the discarded bottle of lube and chucks it at directly Sehun’s face (he misses, of course) and says, “Hurry up and prepare me before it gets too hot. I took care of you, now it’s your turn to take care of me.”  
  
Sehun nods as he flips the cap open and he accidentally spills a bit of the liquid onto the bedspread while he slicks up his fingers. Jongin’s already in position on the bed, on his hands and knees ready with his ass up in the air as he waits impatiently to be filled. Sehun plants a kiss right above the base of Jongin’s tail, where it’s sensitive and Jongin squirms under the touch.  
  
“If you don’t–” Jongin starts but he cuts himself off with a hiss when Sehun pushes two fingers into him at once. “Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin whimpers, pushing back onto Sehun’s fingers for more. Sehun doesn’t bother starting off nice and slow, he pumps his fingers in and out of Jongin quickly, twisting his wrist and pushing directly into the spot inside Jongin that makes him cry out.  
  
Now Jongin can feel it, that itch burning under his skin, the need touch, to be touched. The overwhelming urge to fuck. “Sehun,” Jongin moans just as a third finger gets worked into him. “Fuck me now.” Jongin sneaks a hand down to his own cock so he can jerk off, ease a bit of the pressure as Sehun’s fingers work him open. “Please.”  
  
“You’re not ready yet,” Sehun says, even though he does pick up the pace a little, stretching Jongin as fast and as carefully as he can. Another few minutes of it and Jongin has been reduced to a babbling mess (“Sehun, please. Just fuck me already. Please, Sehun, I can take it, you know I can.”), and Sehun finally removes his fingers because he can’t stand waiting anymore either, his heat and Jongin’s barely coherent begging has him hard and leaking all over again.  
  
When he finally pushes inside, he keens at the tight fit around his cock and Jongin mewls his appreciation as well. Sehun doesn’t wait, he can’t wait, for Jongin to adjust before he’s pulling out just to plunge back in. He tries not to, but his claws dig painfully into Jongin’s hips every time he pulls them back to meet his thrusts. Jongin will be mad at him later for it, but right now the only the only thing he cares about is getting Sehun deeper inside him.  
  
They set a fast rhythm, Sehun slamming his hips into Jongin as fast as he can with Jongin pushing back against him eagerly. The heat becomes too much for both of them and it’s not long before they lose themselves in each other. Jongin whining and mewling softly as Sehun hits his prostate again and again, the pleasure rapidly building.  
  
Jongin reaches between his legs to jerk himself off again but he only manages one stroke before Sehun’s pulling his hand away. Jongin hisses but he lets Sehun manhandle him, pushing him down into the mattress until he’s laying flat on his stomach with his hands pinned above his head. Sehun, still deep inside Jongin, covers his body with his own and Jongin moans out as the change in angle feels even more pleasurable. Sehun forces Jongin’s legs further apart – too wide, almost to the point of pain – before he picks up where he left off, fucking Jongin into the mattress.  
  
Jongin comes not long after that, his dick trapped between his belly and the bed with his face scrunched up in a silent scream. His release soaks into the sheets as Sehun continues to whisper dirty things into his ear (“You’re being such a good kitty. So pretty like this, spread out with my cock inside you.”) in between licks up the back of his neck. Sehun moans, his hips faltering a moment later and he buries himself as deep as he can get, shallowly thrusting as he rides out his orgasm and fills Jongin.  
  
They hear the front door unlock by the time their breathing returns to normal, signalling Joonmyun’s return from work. Too tired and spent to move at the moment, Sehun and Jongin wait on the bed for their owner. When they hear Joonmyun finish pulling off his shoes and setting them neatly aside, his voice drifts in from the entrance of the apartment. “Jongin? Sehun?” He calls. “Where are my kittens hiding?”  
  
“In here,” Jongin yells back. He feels Sehun’s entire body suddenly become rigid on top of his own and Sehun moves to pull out and get off, but Jongin pulls him back and keeps him close before he can go anywhere. “What’s wrong?”  
  
They can hear Joonmyun’s footsteps approaching the bedroom. “Do you think he’ll be mad at us?” Sehun asks in a quiet voice, just before their owner steps into the room.  
  
Joonmyun pauses for a moment, standing just inside the bedroom. “Oh boys,” he says, as he takes a step into the room, his gaze hungrily traveling over every bit of skin exposed to his eyes. His kittens stare back at him; Jongin looks on, his eyes half lidded and his tail flicking with interest but Sehun has a worried expression on his handsome face as he peers sheepishly at Joonmyun, his already swollen lips caught between his sharp teeth. “What have you two been up to while I was gone?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sehun suddenly blurts out, not realizing the question had been rhetorical because Joonmyun knows _exactly_ what they have been doing. Jongin rolls his eyes but then he groans when Sehun suddenly lifts off of him, his dick finally sliding out of Jongin as he rolls off the side of the bed. Sehun lands gracefully on all fours, looking up at Joonmyun guiltily but it kind of loses its effect when Joonmyun notices that Sehun’s already half hard again.  
  
Joonmyun lets out a small laugh as he beckons the kitty over. Sehun approaches cautiously, ears pressed down, nearly indistinguishable from his blond hair and his tail awkwardly hidden between his legs. He knows that they broke the rules (as usual); him and Jongin aren’t supposed to do anything naughty without Joonmyun there with them.  
  
“You’re not in trouble,” Joonmyun assures him, cradling the kitty’s cheeks in his hands as he pulls Sehun’s head down to press lips to his forehead. Sehun blinks at Joonmyun while Jongin, still laying stretched out on the bed, grumbles something along the lines of _I told you so_.  
  
“You’re in heat?” Joonmyun guesses, speaking softly as he pulls Sehun closer to him. He can feel how hot Sehun is and the hardness of his length pressing against him through the barrier of his clothes.  
  
Sehun nods, pressing his face into the crook of Joonmyun’s neck and inhales his sweet scent. He licks at Joonmyun’s skin, pleased when he feels his owner shiver against him. “Jongin too,” Sehun says.  
  
Well, that certainly explains the messy state of the room and Joonmyun inwardly cringes at the thought of how much time and effort it’s going to take to clean up by the time _both_ of his kitties are done with their heats.  
  
Joonmyun hums, pulling Sehun in for a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll just have to take care of the both of you then,” he says with a grin. Sehun smiles back shyly and he lets Joonmyun lead him to the bed where Jongin has been not-so-patiently waiting for them.  
  
They’re going to be in for a long night.


End file.
